Cloudsky (Aquamarine1212)
'Cloudsky '''is gray, short-haired she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes. History Cloudsky appears in the allegiances of Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the book. Lakeclan's Beginning When the clan is crossing the bridge to reach their new camp, Cloud lingers until she is the last cat to cross. She's nervous about the bridge and while trying to cross she falls into the water. Lakewater jumps in to rescue her and drags her back to shore. Cloud and Mist are out on patrol and praise Lakewater's catch when they see him hunting. Cloud is renamed Cloudsky after it is announced she is the clan's new medicine cat. Cloudsky and Grass are briefly mentioned as sharing a piece of prey. Cloudsky is nervous about Mist's kits, as she has never helped birth kits before. She needs an herb to help Mistwind with her milk but can't seem to find it. She hears voices in her sleep and wonders if Waterclan is trying to contact her. That night, Cloudsky helps Mist give birth to her kits with help from the voices of the Waterclan ancestors she's been hearing. Mist is running out of milk and Cloudsky sets out to find an herb to help her. The Waterclan voices tell her to look for the leaves shaped like stars called borage. She is ready to give up but then a moonbeam shines down to show her the plant she needs. She brings it back for Mist, but finds that Mist has gone out with Lakewater. When they return they are hurt from a freak avalanche and Cloudsky takes them to her den to treat their wounds. Lake and Flame Meet Cloudsky helps Fireflame birth her kits. The birthing goes smoothly. Lakewater later voices concern about Softkit not wanting to fight. Cloudsky suggests that Softkit may be destined to be a medicine cat, and mentions she should take on an apprentice. Lakewater gives her permission to ask Softkit to be her apprentice. Cloudsky offers to teach Softkit to sort herbs and Softkit eagerly agrees. Redkit later gets a thorn stuck in his paw and Cloudsky shows Softkit how to remove it and clean the wound. After Lakewater is injured saving Cherrykit from a hawk, Cloudsky rushes out to treat his wounds. Cherrykit is aghast because she believes Lakewater is dead, but Cloudsky reassures her that Lakewater has many lives left Cloudsky then receives a vision of Lakewater and Viper battling, with Waterclan on Lakewater's side. Cloudsky reassures Lakewater that Waterclan will be with them before the clan goes to battle. Days of Dirt When Lakewater comes back to camp, Cloudsky asks him if he's found any water and he shakes his head. Cloudsky then encourages him and says that she knows he'll find a way for the clan to survive. Cloudsky is busy treating the sick cats in her den, and Fireflame's kits in particular are in bad condition. Redkit stops breathing and Cloudsky can't get the dust out of his throat. Softkit then rushes to help and is able to get it out because her paws are so small. Lakewater begins to cough and Cloudsky orders him to the medicine cats den. Later, Cherrykit also stops breathing and Cloudsky gets Softkit to help. However, the dust has gotten into her lungs and Softkit can't reach down to get it out. Cherrykit suffocates to death and Softkit, traumatized, runs from the den. Cloudsky scolds her for running out of camp when she returns. Cloudsky helps Snowtail gives birth to her kits, and Snowtail notices one of the kits is acting a bit strange, but Cloudsky reassures her the kit will be fine. Later on, when he opens his eyes, Cloudsky determines that Robinkit is blind. Later on, Softkit becomes Cloudsky's apprentice. Robinkit cries out that he can hear a rumbling, and after investigation, Cloudsky discovers he's right and the lakebed is shifting. She clears out the area before the avalanche hits, but Redpaw doesn't believe her and gets caught in the avalanche. Lakewater looses a life saving him from the rockslide, and Cloudsky announces that Robinkit's sense of hearing is finely attuned due to his blindness and from now on the clan will listen to him when he says he hears something off. When Pebblesplash falls off the side of the lakebed, Cloudsky tends to him and breaks it to him that he's broken his leg. After Icekit jumps into the tunnels they're digging, she sprains her ankle and Cloudsky puts a brace on her leg. Streakfur goes into labor while they're stuck in the lakebed and Cloudsky helps her give birth. When Lakewater looses a life to dustcough, Cloudsky reassures Softsky that Lakewater still has lives left and he'll be okay. Sunlight Cloudsky goes on the patrol with Lakewater and Mistwind to greet the new group of cats who have taken over the moor in their absence. She agrees with Lakewater to let them continue to live on their land to keep the peace. Relations : None. Quotes ''"Have you ever thought that maybe she isn't going to follow the path of a warrior?" - Cloudsky to Lakewater about Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 5) "Waterclan will be with us the whole way through the battle." - Cloudsky (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 8) "No, you'll find water, I know you will. You must!" - Cloudsky to Lakewater (Lake and Flame Meet, Prologue) "She was the first medicine cat, so she thought that it was her duty to make sure every medicine cat knew what this sickness was and how they got it, so that cats wouldn't have to ponder about what it was when other cats got this sickness." - Narrator about Cloudsky (Days of Dirt, Chapter 2) "I'm sorry sweetheart. Sometimes we just have to let them go." - Cloudsky to Softkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 2) Trivia * Cloudsky later was rehashed as the character Cloudberry in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Cloudskymedcat.png|Cloudsky (Medicine Cat) - ''2017 cloudskywarrior.png|Cloud (Warrior) - 2017 Cloudskystarclan.png|Cloudsky (Starclan) - 2013 Cloudsky.png|Cloudsky (Medicine Cat) - 2013 Cloud.png|Cloudsky (Warrior) - 2013 Cloudsky3.png|Cloudsky (Medicine Cat) - 2010 Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats